Setting of the Sun
by Mononoke Lynn
Summary: They all lived and were granted clemency. But when one of the boys shoot a girl from Idaho, she stirs up the lives of the six men when she admits to being outlaw.
1. The OutLaw Star

Disclaimer : The usual. I don't own any of this except for my character Isabeau. Her name is pronounced "Is-a-bow" by the way (it's French).

To Umi, my best friend, of whom you all know as Tiffany or Kate Tunstall, thank you SO FARGIN' MUCH for making me watch this movie! Luv ya dahlin'! Normally, I don't care for western movies because I am very sensitive on American Indian issues. American Indians are the main issue that pisses me off when it comes to the US Government. So it was nice seeing a western FINALLY present them in good way!

Author's Note After seeing both one and two on the same night, I've decided something! NONE of them die! Not even Dirty Steve! 'Cause their adorable, and I heart them! No dying on me! Charley, Dick, and Dirty Steve are alive! And Doc, Chavez, and Billy live too! No dying like in second movie! It was about 3 in the morning when I saw the second movie…and it just about killed me 'cause everyone was dying! So ha! No more dying for you! Except…John's still dead. Because, if he hadn't died, we wouldn't have our outlaws.  
Also, I am of Irish descent. Irish is on both my mother and fathers side. So Murphey REALLY pisses me off, but just as there are bad Irishmen there are bad Englishmen coughPrince Charlescough.

**01. The OutLaw Star**

Isabeau was on the run. She pushed her horse into the wind hard. The wind whipped passed her, and caused her hat to fall back, allowing her long brown hair to be free. She looked back and saw the U.S. Calvary starting to fall back. She was loosing them. Thank god. Night was beginning to fall as she entered the border of New Mexico. It had been months since she left Idaho territory, but she had finally made it.

Isabeau was an Indian fighter a.k.a. she fought for the Indians and against the U.S. Calvary. She helped the Indian's that were being repressed, and killed Buffalo Soldiers if they tried harming them. Her parents had brought her up on fighting for the Indians. Both of them didn't understand why the American government oppressed them. Her mother and father had been first generation born from French grandparents. Isabeau had never seen France. She had grown up in Idaho territory and the Indians had been her neighbors. She had often spent time her free time and summers with the tribes of the area, teaching her how to survive, and how to protect herself. While they taught her how to use a knife in combat, and use a bow and arrow, her father gave her lessons in traditional European combat – fencing. His father had taught him, and since Isabeau had been a girl, her father thought it couldn't hurt for her to learn – he had to pass the tradition on somehow.

At one time, her father's sword had been with her. It was the most difficult thing she had ever done in her life, but she ended up pawning it off for some money. She used her knifes normally, but in emergencies, she had her gun. Unfortunately, she wasn't the greatest shot, but she was working on it. Left with little money, she often pick pocketed money or bullets, or when she really needed money, robbing was always fun. She chose quite towns with little stores. She had enough honour to never ask for all the money. $20 always went a fairly long way for her, and she had not yet harmed anyone when she robbed. Of coursed she threatened, but that was the way it worked.

She dismounted Jax, her horse, and tied a long, thin rope to the rains, and tied it to her ankle. She took the blanket off from under her saddle and covered up. Jax grazed on what food he could find. Tomorrow, she would find water for them both; a pump, a well, just something. In the middle of the night, she was awakened by Jax lying next to her. She went back to sleep and drifted away into her only means of escape – dreamworld.

Images drifted into her mind, but left quickly. It was like they were lost in the shadows : finding their way into the light, only to sink into darkness again. A face suddenly jumped at her inside her dream; the face of the man who had killed her parents.

Isabeau sat up. Sweat beaded her forehead. She had killed this man only a few weeks after he had hung her parents. Her first kill. The memories of that event, she knew, would echo within her memory forever. She didn't like killing, but she did when she had too.

The sun had risen; it was probably 7:30 in the morning. She shivered as she realized the ground was covered in frost. Jax was on his feet, ready to go. Isabeau placed the blanket back under the saddle and hooked it back together. Swinging one leg over another, she made her way south. If she could reach Las Cruces, she would be lost amongst the crowded streets; no Buffalo Soldiers could track her down there.

It had been a few days since she had some food, but she was used to it. As she rode south, she came across a small spring that seemed to be coming from out of the mountains. Isabeau filled her stomach's worth, filled her canteens, and let Jax drink his own fill. "Drink up, Jax, it may be a while before you drink out of a spring." She stroked his fur as he drank. Once finished, she headed out.

* * *

Days passed, and Isabeau made quite a path through New Mexico. She would often get off of Jax to stretch her legs and to give him a break. Some nights were filled with scary dreams of the man. Sometimes they brought back memories of her childhood spent with the Indians. But most night were filled with the massacre that she had witness three to four years back, before she became what she was now.

New Mexico became drier and more barren than she had thought. Lincoln was only a few days ride away, and she was so hungry. She ate what little food she had left and let Jax graze while she figured out what to do.

Horses hooves.

Isabeau look up. "Damn!" It was the Buffalo Soldiers. She whistled for Jax, who ran to her side. She threw herself unto the saddle and took off like a bat out of hell. They must not have spotted her, because they didn't even bother with trying to catch her.

* * *

She had finally arrived in a small town, whatever one it was, she had no idea. Though off her goal by a few hundred miles, it was better than what was outside of Lincoln. She tied up Jax and let him drink as she looked around. Making sure her hair was concealed inside her hat, and enough dirt on her face to convince others she was a boy, she looked around town.

She stopped inside a salon/restaurant. There she ordered some bread and beef. She snorfed down the beef and packed up the bread in her pockets. She looked around the place. At a table sat six younger men, in about their twenties. She looked over and made eye contact with the youngest member of the gang. He winked, and Isabeau looked away.

"Hey kid, come over here."

Isabeau looked back. "Me?"

"Yes, you, kid."

Isabeau put on her most boyish face and strode over, although she wasn't very good at it. "Well?"

"What you staring at us for?"

Isabeau gazed slightly at the other men before going back to the young man. "Nothing."

A man with blond hair looked up from his book. "You got a home, boy?"

"No, sir, my family's dead." Oh no, not another foster-home-searching group. She didn't want to be put into another stranger's house like she had after her parents' deaths.

The group of men huddled together, but a native kept glancing up and squinting at her. Something told her he could see though the disguise – that she could not be a boy.

She had to get out, and fast. She needed money and bullets. She grabbed the coin purse and a bag full of bullets from the younger man, and ran out the door.

"HEY!" he screamed.

She heard a click of a gun, but kept running. Suddenly, a sharp pain rendered through her thigh, and she fell to the ground, smacking her head on the trough, just a few feet from Jax.


	2. Spirit in the New World

Disclaimer : The usual. I don't own any of this except for my character Isabeau. Her name is pronounced "Is-a-bow" by the way (it's French).

Author's Notes.  
Apologies for the lack of updates. I have my U.S. Government final coming up and my teacher is telling us to study now, and I still have to work on my Community Service Project. Christmas break wasn't as relaxing as I thought I would be.  
Also, I'm working on the 10th chapter of this at the moment. The reason I'm not posting them up right away is because of mistakes and screw ups. For instance, in the first chapter, I wrote Isabeau's parents were hung – INCORRECT. Her parents were NOT hung, they were merely shot...I make that sound likes that's normal.

**02. Spirit in the New World**

Isabeau moaned as her head pound badly.

"Hey, fellas, I think he's coming around."

"Jax…where's Jax?" Isabeau's first thought was her horse. He was her only companion, and if these men had carried her off somewhere, Jax would be out of her reach. When none of the men answered, she could feel their confusion.

"Who's Jax, son?"

"My horse," Isabeau said.

"I think we got him. We guessed he was your horse by the way you had been reaching for him."

"Question is," the voice of the younger man piped in, "Why would someone your age would have to pick pocket when they own their own horse."

Isabeau grew severely perturbed. She sat up slowly and opened her eyes, glaring at him. "More like why the hell are you shooting at a 'kid' you keep on calling me…especially since I'm also your age!" she hissed, the pain in her leg finally reached her brain. She gripped it and took a deep breath. She drew out her knife.

The gang pulled out their weapons and watched her intensely.

"For pete's sake! You already shot me! And since you lack the decency to remove the bullet, I'll have to do it myself."

"Wait!" A man with temple-length, curly black hair approached her with a whisky bottle in hand.

"Hold it, Charley." The Indian took hold of Charley's arm. "Watch…him, Charley. Don't let the kid take the bullet out yet." He looked at two of the older, calmer of the men, and walked out of ear's way, waiting for the two to follow.

Charley held his gun up to Isabeau, but did not set it. She put her knife away and tried to listen as well as she could to the three men.

* * *

"What's going on Chavez?" Doc sighed.

"This 'boy', as you call 'him', is not what 'he' seems."

Dick lifted his eyebrow. "You suspect he's up to no good?"

"No, Chavez is right. Something's not right about the kid."

"It's a woman."

Dick muffled a snicker, but quickly realized Chavez wasn't joking. He looked back over to the kid on the ground. "I wish I could tell, but if it's a girl, she's so dirty I can't tell."

"Hehh, give Dirty Steve a run for his money." Doc put his gun away. "Should we unmask her?"

"Gender confusion is not fun for people to decipher. We ought to." Dick put his gun away as well.

* * *

The three turned and walked toward her. She was beginning to feel dizzy as she felt a little blood trickle down her leg.

"What's your name?" the man with the black cowboy hat asked.

"Beau," it was her nickname after all. The man with the blond hair circled behind her, but she kept her eyes on the other five.

Her hat was gone. She looked back and saw the blond-haired man holding her hat up high. "Hey! Give that back!" She felt her brown curls fall down her back.

"It's a woman!"

She looked back and saw the younger man and the dirty man's jaws drop. "You're a woman!"

"No duh, shithead."

The man with the black hat bent down in front of her and removed his hat. "Why pretend."

"'Cause it's one of the few ways a woman can protect herself." Oddly, she felt like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Now that they knew she was a woman, perhaps they would treat her with a little more respect.

The man smiled. "My name is Richard Brewer, but I go by Dick. The man behind you with your hat is Josiah Scurlock, but he goes by Doc."

Isabeau turned behind herself. Doc smiled, "Howdy." "Hello, may I have my hat back please?" Doc gave her hat back, "Thanks."

"I'm Charley Bowdre. This is Steve Stephens, but he goes by Dirty Steve." The name named Charley smiled as he did the introduction.

Isabeau looked over at Dirty Steve at the perfect moment to see him spit chew from his mouth. Well, that's attractive.

"That Jose Chavez y Chavez, goes by Chavez. And last but not least the infamous outlaw, William Bonney a.k.a. Billy the Kid." Doc smirked.

Isabeau looked back over at the alleged outlaw. "YOU'RE Billy the Kid? They said you had a way with women."

The others smiled and looked away, but Billy was not amused. "Funny words coming from someone who doesn't want to be a woman."

"I would be one full time if it weren't for men like you." She looked over at Charley. "Could I have that whisky? I've gotta get this bullet out somehow."

Doc pulled off his gloves. "Chavez, can I use your knife?" Chavez grabbed the smaller of his knives and handed it to Doc.

Isabeau had a difficult time flipping over onto her stomach (after all, the bullet hit the back of her thigh). She felt Doc cut a large hole in the back and pour some whisky on it. "Gaahh!" It burned like fire. She drew in a deep breath as she felt a small knife touch her leg barely, but the whisky made if feel like he was stabbing her.

"I don't see it."

Doc took a piece of cloth and bound her leg as tightly as he could. Once done, she rolled over, feeling the effects of the blood loss.

"It seems it grazed your skin, but took a chunk out. You're going to have to stay off that leg for a few days," Doc stated.

"How am I going to do that? You fellas are on the run, I need to tend to Jax; there's no possible way I can't use my legs." She laid down on her back and wiped her face. On top of it all, she badly needed a bath. She knew she smelt, and she looked like she was caked with mud almost. She yawned, she was so sleepy.

"I suggest you sleep. We won't harm you, you're in good hands." Dick said with truth spreading every inch around his voice.

She closed her eyes. "Thank you." And she fell asleep again.


	3. Criminal

Author's Note. So, I know John Tunstall didn't have a wife, but I had to slightly write one in so this could work better.  
I'm an actually on chapter 13 now! That will probably be the last chapter of this part! I'll start part 2 ASAP! After my U.S. Government and Chemistry final, I'll do really good because I'm dropping Chemistry for second semester! Breathes in relief!  
I strongly suggest some loverly music by SHINY TOY GUNS! I listened to their music on their myspace page while writing this whole story most the time...and I cannot WAIT for their CD to come out in late January! Dripping with electronica mixed with rock...god it's so beautiful!

**03. Criminal**

She awoke again and felt like the man named Dirty Steve had rolled all over her. "I need a bath." She opened her eyes and sat up. But the thought left here when she saw she wasn't where she was last time.

"Morning, BEAU." Dirty Steve dragged out her name.

She forced a smile but it was dripping with distain, anyone could see it. "Morning, DIRTY STEVE."

"Ah, good, you're awake. Well, your prayers have been answered Beau, a bath you will get." Billy grinned as he strolled into the room.

Isabeau lifted an eyebrow.

"Just look outside the window, Beau."

Beau turned and looked out the window to see a copper tub full of water with a small fire below it.

"It was Doc's idea. He did it first thing when he got up this morning."

Isabeau smiled. "Tell him thanks, I appreciate it. How long have I been out?"

"Since yesterday. And I will tell him, but there are a few things we'd like to ask you while it warms up a little more." Billy sat down in a chair.

"As in…?" Isabeau didn't know what Billy had up his sleeve. Just then, Doc, Chavez, Dick, and Charley came into the room. "Eavesdropping?"

"Quite." Charley grinned suddenly as the men found places to sit or stand in the room.

"First off, what your REAL name, how old are you, and where are you from?" Dick asked.

Isabeau sighed and rolled her eyes. "My real name is Isabeau, but I go by Beau. Even though I DO look like a 15 year old kid, I'm actually 18. I'm from Idaho. I traveled from there, on the constant run."

"On the run from what?" Chavez stepped forward.

Isabeau looked straight at Chavez, "For killing members of the U.S. Calvary."

"And why did you kill them?"

"They killed my friends and my family." Isabeau looked away and felt her throat tightened.

"Could you elaborate?" Doc leaned forward, "If it's not too difficult of course."

Isabeau gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes, eyes full of sorrow. "It's always going to be difficult. But I'll tell." She took a deep breath and waited a few moments. "I'm wanted by the U.S. Government, not locals, but the national government. I'm known as Indian Isabeau. I fight against the oppression of Indian tribes, and I kill any law official that gets in my way." Isabeau rubbed her eyes.

"Ever since I could remember, my family's farm had been on the border of an Indian reservation. I spent so much of my free time and summers there. They were like a second family. I always played with the kids, and the adults taught me how to follow the signs of water, and how to fight using a knife. It was wonderful. The town even got along with the tribe. If you didn't like it, you didn't live there. But somehow the army got wind of what was happening. They came charging into town one day and they were there a few weeks. The town council was in uproar of them being there. Finally, they were on the road to go kill the Indians. The road to the reservation was right next to our home. My father and mother stood out there waiting for them, but I had strict orders to stay inside, and run for help if it was needed." Isabeau began breathing heavily. "They…they shot my father…so many damn times. And my mother…" Tears rolled down her eyes and she gasped. "She tried to kill them for killing my father…and those white bastards shot her many times. They…made the horses walk over their corpses. I was outraged, and ran back to town for help. We all got together quickly and made a run for it out the reservation." Isabeau let out a cry. "But the time we got there…they had killed them…all of them. No one was alive. They had just left them there to rot." She looked up and saw Chavez's gaze burning into hers. She looked away and looked at the others. "The town's people and I buried them, and marked their graves. The Mayor said this place was holy ground, and the events would not be forgotten. But that wasn't good enough for me. And what would you do? Your friends and family…you bet your asses I decided to get revenge. I went to the reservation, and found the knife's the chief taught me to use. Four hand-made knives, and took them. I was 14 years old when I made my first kill. I killed the Captain in charge – the one who killed my parents and made horses walk over them. I snuck into his tent…stabbed that bloody bastard's body more times than I can count."

Isabeau realized she had been gripping the bed so hard she began to feel her hands going numb, so she let go. "I packed up some things, and made my run. And so, for the past 4 years, I've been an outlaw. I'm just mostly known in Idaho, Wyoming, and Montana…but the Calvary knows enough about me that each regiment seems to be after me." She cleared her throat, trying all she could to regain her composer. "Is the water warm enough for the bath now, you think?"

"Ehgg…yea. It, umm, should be." Dick scratched his head. "Do you have a change of clothes? One of us could clean what you've got on right now."

"Yes…but I don't wanna wear it."

Dirty Steve laughed. "Fashion victim. Why not? To out of date for you?"

Isabeau jumped to her feet, ignoring the throbbing in her leg. "It was my mothers wedding dress!" she hissed.

Dirty Steve, even though he appeared to enjoy making people mad, looked away. "Sorry."

Isabeau winced and fell back on the bed. "I have my mother's wedding gown, my father's 2 six shooters, and the chief's four knives. That's basically it, the only things that Jax has in the bags – the only material objects I give a damn about."

Billy cleared his throat. "Who wants to help me get her to the tub?"

Before Charley or Doc could open their mouths, Chavez stated "I'll help."

* * *

Billy and Chavez put up a make-shift wall to shield her from any prying eyes. "Call any of us if you need any help. Oh, and your clothes?" Billy called. As an answer, Isabeau's clothing came over the wall. "Thank you."

Doc and Dick stood on the porch. "Do you trust her, Dick?"

Dick took off his hat and examined it. "I do. There's enough anger and sadness in those brown eyes of hers to convince me. And yourself?"

"Yep. I looked in the saddle bags, and there's a dress in there all right." Doc coughed.

Billy and Chavez strolled onto the porch. "So, what is she gonna wear?"

"We ought to search the attic. There are enough trunks in the attic to have something." Doc suggested.

"John's wife... I miss that lady. Do either of you remember here well?" Dick asked.

"Barely. She died pretty young, not to long after I arrived. She was a little older than 21, wasn't see?"

"Yep. I think the portrait's up there also."

"Well, gentlemen, should we go on a little expedition into the attic? Searching for women's clothes?" Billy smirked. "Hell, we ought to do that sometime. Best disguise I have thought of." Doc, Chavez, and Dick stared at him. "What?" Billy laughed his one of a kind laugh.


	4. Stranger in Paradise

Disclaimer : The usual. I don't own any of this except for my character Isabeau...and her horse Jax.

So I'm on the final chapter of this...the last one is rather long. Music that helped me write all of this: Shiny Toy Guns, Bryan Adams, and The Lost Boys soundtrack...because the 80s are just love. Period; no questions asked. (Oh, and Shiny Toy Guns has their 'Le Disko' music video out. Kind of a weird video, but enjoyable – "No! Not Jeremy and Mikey!")

**04. Stranger in Paradise**

It was sad. Isabeau didn't remember the last time she had taken a bath. The boys had been kind enough to take her in, and now they were getting her a fresh change of clothes. And for the bath, they had given her privacy and SOAP. And how much she felt an attachment to that soap bar was a little abnormal, but she attacked herself with it. _ATTACK OF THE SOAP MONSTER!_ She soaped up, scrubbed, and rinsed several time and began to feel clean after a few tries. She looked at the water…it was extremely dirty, and she could feel the dirt particles at the bottom of the tub. "Gross."

* * *

"I found some clothes she could wear." Chavez pulled out a dress that was dusty from the years. "There's a few more in here too." 

"Do you think the chaps-wearing lady wouldn't mind a dress?" Billy smiled.

"It's something, and it will have to do." Doc closed up the trunk he was looking in.

* * *

"You just about done, lady?" 

Isabeau cocked an eyebrow. "Lady?" She let out a soft laugh. "Since when have I been dubbed a lady?"

"You're a woman. Girls are to women as women are to ladies." The person coughed. "Anyways, I have a dress for you. You don't mind dresses?"

"No."

"Well, whenever you're ready, I've got a towel out here for you to dry off."

Isabeau got out of the tub and reached over the wall for the towel. She dried herself off and put on her undergarments and make-shift corset. "I'm ready for the dress now." The dress was tossed over the wall and she caught it before it went into the tub. It had the smell of old, but it was clean…and very lovely. It was the colour of faded red and it was a bit loose around her. Perhaps the woman before hand had been larger, or Isabeau had lost way more weight than she realized. She pushed the make-shift wall away and saw Billy and Charley standing outside.

Both the jaws on the men dropped slightly.

"Well, Beau, you sure clean up nicely." Billy winked.

Isabeau smiled. "Gentlemen," she greeted them both as she walked away. She entered through the back door and looked around the kitchen. She felt she had to repay them in someway. She looked at the food in the cupboards and in the cabinet. Nothing, absolutely nothing. What were these men eating? She slid up her sleeves and decided to attack the kitchen.

* * *

Billy was playing with his guns. "She needs a place to stay. I vote for one that she should stay here." 

"She needs more than a place to stay, Billy. She needs a home," said Chavez.

"I don't know." Dick contemplated, "One woman living with six men, that's unheard of."

"She's got nothing else out there!" Billy put his guns back and looked at Dick sharply, "She's like us! Got no family! Got no where to go."

"Dick, I'm going to be leaving soon. I miss Yen, I need to get back to her." Doc scratched his head. "When I left, she was with child, and I can't abandon her now. And Charley has a wife in old Mexico."

"Yeah. I'll be going back to her soon, so that'll leave four of you guys. It'll be you, Dick, Chavez, Steve, and Billy." Charley gave a breathy laugh, "So it'll be one woman with four men. Better odds, eh?"

"Hell, Dick! If we were to have a woman around, perhaps this place wouldn't be falling apart!" Dirty Steve spit out his chew into a bucket. "She could cook and clean! She'd be like having a mother again!"

"Did you even know you're mother, Steve?" Billy smirked as Steve didn't answer back.

"She's not going to be our maid, Steve. She is a respectable woman!" Chavez growled.

"Only 'cause she's out there savin' all them rednecks of yours." Steve dared.

Chavez gritted his teeth and pulled out his knife. "You filthy, son of-"

"Both of you stop it!" Dick pulled out his gun and faced them. "We gone and done enough killings to last us a lifetime! There won't be any bloodshed in this house!"

"Hold that thought, Dick…" Billy smelled the air. "Do you smell that?"

"Smells like food…" Dirty Steve shoved the rest of his chew into his pocket as the six of them got up and followed the smell to the kitchen. They hadn't smelt that smell of fresh baked goods in a long time. They rounded the corner to see Beau leaning over the oven, flour dotting her hands and face.

Billy decided on being the first to speak as he walked further into the kitchen. "Beau?"

Beau turned around. "I'm sorry, but I could only think of one way to repay you guys for all you've done."

"You shouldn't be on that leg, Beau. It needs time to heal," said Doc.

"Oh, I'm not putting much pressure on it. It's just…I was hungry… there was no food, and I had to repay you guys somehow. Perhaps I could stay here a while and do some domestic services?" Beau hoped they would take her on. All she wanted was a place to stay for a while. She missed having a home.

"About that, Beau, we've decided something." Dick looked around at the Regulators. "We've decided you should stay here, and call this your home as well, Beau."

Beau couldn't believe this. They barely even knew her, and yet they were taking her in. "I…I don't know what to say…" She suddenly felt very embarrassed. She was dirty again with flour on the dress they had pulled out from the attic. She felt like she was taking advantage. "I guess…I'll see. I may have to run again…" she smiled bitterly at the floor, "I'm always on the run." She looked up to meet the regulators' eyes, "I'd be happy to, but you have to put me to work somehow. I'll do just about anything."

Dirty Steve smirked. "ANYTHING?"

"I WON'T do that. Sorry, but that's where I draw the line." Isabeau nodded and there was an awkward silence that followed. "Well, I made bread, but it has yet to cool."

* * *

Isabeau washed her face and hands, and dusted off the areas of flour from the dress. She dried off her face with the towel from earlier. "I'm telling you Billy, I can't shoot. Guns and I don't have a very good relationship." 

"You said you were an outlaw, Beau. Yet you don't like guns?" Billy handed her his gun. "Now, I don't know about you, but I find that unnatural. Guns and renegades get together nicely."

"Billy, it's not like I don't like guns…but I'm insanely off target…to the point where I'll be off by a foot…or accidentally shoot the person standing next to my opponent. It's really sad, but I didn't get to know guns until I ran off."

"What about them knives of yours?"

"Oh those? THOSE I can use. I'm very precise."

"Well, I wanna see how bad you shot then." Billy grew serious when she gave a look of 'Yeah right'. "I'm serious, Beau. Shoot the damn bucket."

Beau rolled her eyes. "Don't say I didn't tell you how bad I was." Beau aimed and pulled the trigger. She was supposed to hit the bucket…but ended up shoot the ground next to a cow. The cow 'Moo'ed very loudly and took off in a dash. She handed the gun back to Billy and went inside, an angry haze all around her. She felt humiliated.


	5. Sleep Tight

Disclaimer : The usual. I don't own any of this except for my character Isabeau...and her horse Jax.

**05. Sleep Tight**

Isabeau was surprised to find help in the kitchen. Charley and Doc were willing to help her. Doc complained more about her being on her leg, but she shooed them off, telling them to set the table and to get the other's to wash up while she finished in the kitchen.

Isabeau served up some baked beans, pork, and the freshly baked bread she had made. Dinner was in silence; no one seemed to want to speak…but it was mostly because Dick ended up sitting where Mr. Tunstall had. Some of the Regulators felt a weird feeling about it, but Dick merely said that there was a lack of seats, and he felt he should be the one to sit at the head of the table.

After dinner, Isabeau went to clean up and the men offered to help. Clean up went by like a breeze, and they all adjourned to the parlor. "So, you all know a lot about me, now what about yourselves? Have you any family?" There was an awkward silence and Isabeau looked around.

Dick shuffled his feet. "I'm from Vermont, and my mother is still living out there." He looked over at Doc to say he was done.

"Well," Doc looked over at Isabeau, "I'm married. Her name is Yen, but she's in New York right now…" Doc looked at the floor and sighed. "I have to get back to her soon. She's probably had our child by now. I just hope she finally gotten that letter by now."

Next came Charley. "I, too, have a wife. Manuela is in Mexico at the moment, and I'll go back to her as soon as possible. But first I have to make sure everything's going good here on the ranch."

Chavez was sitting next to Charley, but did not speak.

"Chavez?" Isabeau asked.

Chavez looked her in the eyes, "I'll tell you about myself when I have your complete trust."

Isabeau nodded her head in understanding. Dirty Steve explained to her that he didn't know much about his past. Billy was last. He decided to explain a lot of the event that had happened to him while they were revenging John Tunstall. He went into exquisite detail about everything, so by the time he was finished, the majority of them were ready for bed.

* * *

"I'll be fine out here. That was your room, Dick, so you should have it back. Besides, the couch will be good enough for me after sleeping on the ground for the past four years, so I'll be fine." Dick had offered Isabeau his bedroom while she stayed in the home, but she refused. "Besides, I probably only have so long until they find me again."

One by one, each went off to bed, and left Isabeau alone. She scanned the walls of the office/library. Books of European literature lined the shelves. According to Billy, Mr. Tunstall had been from England, and took it upon himself to teach each one of them how to read and write. Isabeau spotted a Jane Austen book on the shelf and took it off. She curled up in a blanket next to the fire. Isabeau felt herself becoming drowsy and fell asleep.

* * *

Footsteps; Isabeau heard them as though they were thunder. She had always been a light sleeper, which had been a curse, but had been a blessing lately. Especially in moments like these. She opened her eyes slightly and saw a dark silhouette of a rather built man walking slowly down the stairs, and out the door. The fire had gone out long ago, which was why she couldn't see the person. A few seconds after they had walked out the door, Isabeau wrapped the blanket around her-self tightly and followed them. She opened the door slowly, peeking outside, and saw the stranger standing a few feet away from the steps. They were gazing up at the moon. She opened the door fully and walked unto the porch as quietly as possible. "Hello?"

The person turned suddenly, something gleaming in their hand. Isabeau ducked as a response, but the person slowly lowered their weapon. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that Isabeau, it could get you killed."

Isabeau breathed relief. It was only Chavez. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that. I'm a light sleeper, and I heard you. I wasn't sure if it was you or one of the others, or perhaps one of the Calvary soldiers. I'm always on my toes for them." She sat down on the steps. "What cause you to come downstairs?"

"Dreams," he put his knife away and turned back to the moon.

"You honestly don't trust me and I can understand why, but I'm not a tattle-tail either. I keep secrets, Chavez. I've kept them in my life. You guys…" Isabeau studied her feet. "You guys were the first ones in four years I've explained myself too. Other than that, I've been alone and have never spoken a single word to another soul."

"Isabeau, it's not like I don't trust you exactly. I just don't understand something."

"And what would that be? There's a list you know."

"That someone as seemingly-kind as you would kill someone else, be an outlaw. You hide what you have done very well."

"Killing, to me, is not like how Billy perceives it to be. I kill when it is a necessity. Self defense, defending others, it's to help. I don't enjoy it." Isabeau rubbed her throbbing temples. "Here, Chavez, a secret from me to you."

Chavez turned and looked at her.

"I see the faces…the faces of each victim I kill. The looks of their faces…their finals words… It hurts like hell sometimes. I wake up in the middle of the night, swearing I can hear them calling out to me, yelling for justice." She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to distract herself from the thoughts. She didn't want to break down and cry in front of Chavez. "Sometimes I'm able to drown them out, make them not exist." She looked up at him and saw him staring intently at her. She stood up quickly, holding the blanket around her tightly. "I'm sorry, Chavez, I shouldn't be burdening you with all my crap."

"You are far to stressed out for your own good, little one."

"No, actually, I'm not. I'm not surprised that I'm having nightmares because of my killings. I'm not surprised that I'm stressed out about being chased by the Buffalo Soldiers. After four years of this… It's a pain, Chavez, and I really shouldn't be dragging you into this."

Chavez walked up to her. "Isabeau, I can handle your so called 'crap'. It's all right. In fact, for what do I owe this great pleasure of you confiding in me?"

Isabeau sighed and looked at the moon. "I feel that I can trust you. You give yourself off as a very secretive and trusting person." She felt an invisible connection to Chavez. She had always trust the American Indians. Though she had met a few bad apples here or there, she still trusted them with her life. If not for them, she would not be alive.

Chavez placed his hand around the railing of the steps. "Isabeau, sit." It took her a moment to, but she finally did. "Here now, I'll tell you something about myself."


	6. Wild Child

Disclaimer : The usual. I don't own any of this except for my character Isabeau...and her horse Jax.

**06. Wild Child**

Chavez took a moment before he began to explain. "I am the last of my people, Beau. There are very few women who will be near me let alone look at me. Because I'm an Indian, and Mexican too, I'm looked at as a monster because of the government. They do everything within their power to make me look like a savage who will kill children and rape women." Chavez's hand had been gripping the rail tightly since he sat down. He finally let go and looked at his hand.

"Chavez!" she gasped. Isabeau threw off her blanket and took hold of his hand tenderly. "That's a nasty one."

"We should go inside where there is much more light."

"Oh, yes." She was certain not to bump his hand as she scuttled inside and lit a lamp. "Jesus Christ, Chavez." There was a small gash in his hand with some splinters of wood sticking out; and though it was small, there was a lot of blood.

"It's all right. I've been shot in the side before. This is nothing compared to that."

Isabeau washed his hand after Chavez removed the splinters, and bandaged it up afterwards. "Thank you, Isabeau." Chavez headed upstairs after he saw her nod.

"Goodnight Chavez."

* * *

Someone was watching her again. She rolled over and peaked open an eye. Ten eyes were staring back at her. "Umm…" She pulled the blanket around her head like a nun. "Can I help you?"

"Why were you sleeping on the floor?" Doc asked.

"Because the sofa was too soft."

"Isabeau, that thing is as hard as a rock."

"After sleeping on the ground for four years Doc… I'm just not used to it." Isabeau rolled back up into her blanket. It had been years since she slept inside a house – under a real roof for that mater.

"Come on, Beau." Billy began poking her. "Time to get up. I'm gonna teach you how to shoot." He poked her tummy.

She let out a squeal and curled into a ball. "Nien! No more for you!" He continued poking her and she began smacking his feet from under the blanket. "Let me go back to bed!"

"Please, Beau, please? I want to teach someone as clueless as you how to shoot."

She stopped moving. Removing the blanket, she glared up at him. "Clueless my ass." She tossed the blanket aside and went outside. She washed off her face and dried off. Horse noises came from the barn, and she suddenly remembered Jax. She had been avoiding him on accident. She tromped into the barn and saw Jax eating some hay. "Jax!" she smiled.

Jax's head popped up at the sound of her voice and wined. "I am sorry, forgive me. I didn't mean to abandon you without seeing how you were." She stroked his fuzzy face and gave him a kiss. "But I see you've got excellent hospitality." She picked up some horse brushes and brushed him while humming.

"Is Jax up to your expectations?"

Isabeau's head popped up and saw Dick, holding his hat in his hand. She nodded, "Yes, thank you. He seems to be much happier not being on the run. A little vacation for him."

"Beau, we're going into town. We were wondering if you'd like to come. It'd be safer with us around you, but I know you'd expose yourself to danger by being around the crowds."

Isabeau smiled. She'd love to be out in the crowds again, to be a normal law abiding citizen. This might be her only chance and she was willing. "Sure. Sounds like fun, Dick. What are we doing exactly?"

* * *

Most women would have been disgusted with going to town just to shop for food and barn-yard supplies, but Beau felt oddly happy about going into town just to do average things. No robbing this time around, no stealing food, no hiding from enemy soldiers. "So, any of you guys have a list of what we need?"

Billy pulled one out from his pocket. "Sure do. You're going with me and Chavez while the other four go off to do their jobs."

Lincoln was a relatively bigger town for being here in New Mexico. Beau was halfway expecting the building to be made of clay and hear mariachis singing in the middle of the street. Now she knew that New Mexico and Old Mexico weren't the same. After all, she had never been anywhere like this before.

Women were in proper western attire, complete with bonnets. All Beau had done was tie her hair back with a ribbon and had called it good, so she felt a bit embarrassed. She noticed she received many odd stares from girls her own age. She knew they were wondering what a young women was doing traveling around with six young men.

The men were going around as they did in Idaho – to the salon, to the blacksmith, etc.

The children were running around while older kids laughed at their immaturity, which made Beau roll her eyes since they weren't much older that the children.

Billy, Chavez, and Beau were dropped off in front of the general store. Isabeau looked around and saw many drunken men hanging around the door. The three of them tried to walk inside, but they pushed Chavez back, guns in hands.

"Look," Chavez put his hand out, "I don't want to fight you." The men backed off, all but one. The proceeded to stalk Chavez, guns cocked and loaded, ready for blood spillage. Chavez really didn't want to fight. He didn't want to kill anyone or hurt anyone anymore, and the fact that his hand was wounded didn't help.

The blood within Isabeau boiled and she stormed out of the store. "Isabeau!" called Billy, but she ignored him. She saw the men swaying back and forth, from side to side. She ran around them and in front of Chavez. "BACK OFF!" she hissed.

"What's this?"

"It appears to be a woman!"

"Probably his women he kidnapped and raped!"

"And she likes it SO MUCH she won't leave him!"

She spun around and grabbed Chavez's knife out of his pocket, but kept it hidden from their view and she walked up to them. "My mother taught me to behave myself. Well, my mother isn't here anymore, so FUCK YOU!" She quickly gave both men gashes in their arms, which she was able to accomplish easily because of the amount of alcohol they had consumed.

They hollered and ran off, leaving their guns on the ground. She picked them up. "Mine now, bitches." She turned back to Chavez, who was holding his other knife in his good hand. He put it back and wouldn't say anything. Beau wiped off the spots of blood at the bottom of the dark red dress. "This belongs to you." She handed it back to him. He put it away and just stood there. She flashed a sad smile for a second. She had probably disturbed him by her violent nature; she was a woman after all, and she always very kind to others. She linked an arm around Chavez's and smiled. "Billy's waiting for us in the store, Chavez. I think we've left him waiting long enough."

To her sudden surprise, Chavez placed his hand over hers, with a slight smile. "Yeah, not a good idea to keep Billy waiting to long." They began walking back to the store. "Beau, is that what you're like when you do what you do?"

"No, Chavez, I'm worse." she whispered to herself.

But Chavez had heard her. "Beau, there is only one question you must ask yourself."

"And what's that?"

Chavez stopped walking and he cupped her face with his hands. "That question, _Chica_, is: which is your mask? The one you wear now? Or the one you wear while fighting." He walked into the store and left Isabeau pondering.


	7. Something to Believe In

A/N. I am SOsorry I haven't updated! If you e-mailed me...my account was diactivated...ARGH. So if you sent me an e-mail within the last four months, I didn't get it. For your info, I really enjoyed writing this chapter!

By the way, if you haven't seen _'The Last of the Mohicans' (1992)_, I STRONGLY suggest seeing it!

Disclaimer : The usual. I don't own any of this except for my character Isabeau...and her horse Jax.

**07. Something to Believe In**

Isabeau sat on the steps back on the ranch. Billy and Chavez got the supplies in the store themselves while Isabeau had looked around. She said nothing on the way back. And even though Billy was joshing her about her fight, she let it go, it didn't matter.

Chavez's words had really hit her. She was kind, and she enjoyed it; but she secretly enjoyed revenge, the whole 'Do unto others as they do unto you' philosophy had been with her for years.

The boys had been kind enough to do dinner that evening, but she informed them that she wouldn't be joining them. She wasn't hungry, she wanted freedom. Quickly, Beau ran to the barn and hitched up Jax, who wined in protest. But she pushed Jax on and emerged from the barn to see a few of the men on the porch, probably looking for her. She gave Jax a nudge and he took off as she heard them call her name.

* * *

How long had it been? She lost count. It was beginning to get dark out and a slight chill was in the air. Chavez's words echoed within her mind and heart. Which one was she? Which one did she want to be? If only she had someone or something to believe in her. Thus far Billy seemed to be the only one that believed she was capable of things. 

Isabeau contemplated going back, but she didn't move. She looked up at the now rising moon and pondered Chavez's words more.

She realized something. This was her mask until the government backed off. But the thought hurt, because that action could take forever. She growled and pushed Jax back to the ranch in frustration, which Jax did not appreciate. But she didn't want to be like this forever. Who she really was was an angry child, but she hid her angry until she saw mistreatment, then it unsheathed itself.

A mile or so from the ranch, she gazed at it. She felt unworthy to sleep in the house, and decided to sleep in the barn with Jax, just like old times.

* * *

Someone was trying to pick her up, and letting in all the cold air under her blanket at the same time. She shrunk into a ball, "Mmmm…cold." 

"You're the one who decided to sleep in the barn."

She was to sleepy to comprehend who's voice it was. "Didn't want to disturb...the house."

"Come on, Isabeau. We were worried about you."

"Mmmm-mmm," Beau disagreed. To her surprise, he pulled the blanket up more. Perhaps he would leave her be, but she was wrong.

He picked her up.

Isabeau was about to protest, but whoever he was, he was warm. Beau placed her arms around his neck to help him, and she was greeted by long, silky hair. "Chavez?"

Chavez shushed her and he felt her go back to sleep in her arms.

* * *

Isabeau had been tucked in, but the rise of the sun over New Mexico made her feel like a turkey in an oven. She tossed off the covers and sat on the side, looking at her feet. After her horse ride last night, she felt a need to starts anew. The house was quiet, but the yard was filled with noise. She looked out the window and saw all six men outside. Quickly she put on her shoes and put her hair back in a crappy excuse for a bun, but she didn't care. She left her room and went to the kitchen. The boys had been kind enough to save her some toast. She ate it quickly and gathers up the dishes and washed them like she never washed before. 

She went to the rooms and picked up the dirty laundry. After gathering it up, she proceeded to fill two large buckets with some warm water. Beau found some soap and scrubbed the clothes down, rinsed them, and hung them up on the line to dry. She looked at the buckets. One was like dirt water, but the other was fairly clean still.

Isabeau suddenly had a wicked idea as she grinned ear to ear.

* * *

Dirty Steve made his way to the loo after attempting to number one in the bushes. But Dick harshly reminded him that they had a lady with them now. He grumbled and proceeded to piss in the outhouse. He buttoned back up and wiped his hands on his pants. 

"Oh Steve, could you help me please?"

Steve stopped. He looked at the direction of Isabeau's voice. Her skirt had been hiked up to reveal her leg up to the knee. He smirked and made his way over and turned the corner. His smirked disappeared when he saw he was at gun point.

Isabeau looked dead serious. "Strip, but leave your underwear on."

Dirty Steve lifted an eyebrow and went to speak, but Isabeau snapped, "Do it, damn it!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 

Doc and Charley dropped their tools while Chavez and Dick looked up at the house, but Billy was the first to run to see what was going on.

Billy rounded the corner to see Dirty Steve in a tub, with Isabeau scrubbing him down.

"You're scrubbing to hard, damn it! You're going to tare my skin off!"

"How many times in your life have you taken a bath? I mean really Steve! Your skin is almost to the point of it being permanently stained! If you're going to try to get close to a woman, YOU'VE GOT TO BATHE! Women don't like men that smell like pigs, and I know from experience seeing as I'M a woman!"

"OUCH! YOU'RE just a little girl!"

Isabeau rinsed off her sponge and scrubbed really hard.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Billy laughed after holding it in. "You getting beat down by a woman, Steve?"

Dirty Steve turned and gave Billy a dirty look. "Shut up, Billy! If you don't stop laughing, I swear I'll-!"

"You'll what, Steve? If you get dirty again, it's back in the tub for you." Beau smirked when she saw Steve quiet down.

"Please tell me his underwear is still on?" Doc asked as he and the rest of the regulators arrived.

"Doc! Dick! Someone! Make her stop!" Steve cried.

Beau soaked the sponge and smacked it upside Steve's head.

"Ahh! You got water in my ear, woman!"

"Yes, Doc, he has his underwear on."

"I won't stop her Steve. It'll be interesting what you look like fully bathed. You never know, Steve. You may look a lot better to the women." Dick smirked.

Dirty Steve growled and crossed his arms, "I hate you all!"


	8. Lightning Crashes

A/N Allow me to say "I'M SO SORRY" for the lack of updates. Last time was, what, July? Something close to that. College has taken over just about all of my free time. Spring break is NEXT week for me. Also I've been working on a Lost Boys fan fic. Oh Keifer how I love thee! I'm certain most of you have heard or seen it. If not, go watch!  
Moving on... I've some joyful news!!!!!!!! I'm going to Idaho this summer! You have no idea how giddy I am for it! I'm going to see the land of my birth for the first time! (Okay, so I saw it once when I was 6...but come on I was only 6...and I'm 19 now, so yeah! Besides I was in participating for a wedding so I didn't get to see much for the few days I was out there). So I'm taking my awesome $300 film camera and tripod to take pictures...except I have no scanner. So I hope digital camera works for you all. Then I shall give a link in later days to the pictures. I want to understand the landscape for the sequal! S'right! It's all for you guys squish hug!

Anywho, enjoy! And thank you for being patient!

**08. Lightning Crashes**

Isabeau exited Steve's bedroom and closed the door. She seemed really taken back, perhaps blushing a little. "He's, umm, done."

Billy and Dick were the only ones in the living room. Chavez, Doc, and Charley had gone to town for unsaid reasons. "So, is there a reason that he wears dirt?" Dick asked.

"I think he was just a lazy bum who didn't want to take a bath." Beau paused for a moment. "Steve! Come on!"

"No!"

"Steve, please. There's no reason to hide!"

"No! I look like a total idiot!"

"Come out, Steve! We want to see how pretty ya are!" Billy laughed until Beau sent daggers at him with her eyes.

"I hate you all." Steve growled from behind the door. It slowly opened and a stranger walked in. A/N: Holy crap! It's Dermot from i The Wedding Date /i ! He adjusted his coat and looked at his shoes.

"Holy crap, Steve!" Dick's mouth was slightly opened. "I wouldn't recognize you without your dirt."

"Damn it, Steve. Every woman in town is gonna be after you, and leave the rest of us to the horses!" said Billy.

Beau smiled proudly. She still had a domestic side somewhere within her, and perhaps Steve's life would get better.

* * *

It wasn't until dark when Chavez, Charley, and Doc returned. Isabeau had served up some food and kept it in the oven until they returned. In the meantime, she had been mending the laundry. She wasn't surprised by how many holes there had been in the clothes.

After having dinner, Charley, Doc, and Chavez entered the sitting room. Charley's hands were behind his back when he sat down. The six men looked at each other for a bit.

Isabeau put down her needle and thread. "All right, what's going on? You guys look slightly in distress."

"I'll do it!" Dick grabbed a package from behind Charley. He cleared his throat and looked at Beau. "Beau, you've been here for more that a week now. You've cooked, you've cleaned, and you've performed miracles we never thought possible," he nooded towards Steve. "We've felt a need to repay you for your work. We don't have enough money to pay you properly. So, we bought you this instead."

Dick handed her a packed wrapped in brown paper. She took it and neatly unwrapped it. The paper fell to the floor and all that was left was cloth. Isabeau unfolded it to see a dress that was the type often in store windows, to expensive for normal pay. It was a tightly woven cotton with a low neck line. Fine black lace emphasized the lush dark green colour. "It's beautiful…but I can't accept this. This was so much money; surely this was far too expensive!"

"Actually, the dress is over two years old according to the shop owner, so it was half off the original price. And, we aint taking it back, Beau." Doc stated.

"Besides, there's a St. Hallow's Eve party coming up in a few days. We were thinking you could ware this." Charley smiled.

Isabeau looked around at them, "You guys…honestly mean it?" They nodded. She held back emotions coming up; after all, she hadn't received a gift from anyone since her parents. "Thank you guys, thank you ever so much!"

* * *

"How does it look?"

"It's not me. Believe me when I say the dress is gorgeous, but I feel REALLY out of character."

"You might think that, but others may like this edition to your personality."

"I just…I can't…"

Billy was leaning against the doorway across from Isabeau's room. "You can and will, or I'll come in-!"

"Don't you dare!" Isabeau's voice sounded more frightened by the thought than angered.

"Isabeau, the guys are outside and waiting for us. Are you ready?"

"Quiet you!" She sighed, "Don't you laugh, I'm coming out…" Beau opened the door slowly and saw a wide grin on Billy's face. "I said no laughing!"

"I'm not laughing! This is just…really different." Billy extended this arm out to her. "That dress looks mighty fine you, Beau."

"I feel like a doll."

"That's not a bad thing," he smirked.

She eyed him, "Not today!" He chuckled in response. She suddenly froze at the front door, but Billy gave her a push. She didn't stumble, but she caught herself off balance. She saw pleased little grins on each man's faces, including Chavez's. Beau felt her cheeks pinking and she kept her eyes to the ground. Billy helped her unto the buggy Dick was driving. He handed her a shawl, "Here, I found this in the attic." Beau threw it around her shoulders. I smelt of mothballs and age, a smell she remembered as a child. Her mother kept items from France in mothballs, but would let Beau get out once in a while.

The ride into Lincoln was quiet, but the party was in full swing. Irish music filled the air and Billy quickly deserted them to go after some women. A woman named Susan came over and gave the boys hugs, but stopped at Steve. "Steve!? Is that really you!? My my, what bathing can do!" Doc and Charley filled her in on what happened while Steve stood there, feeling slightly embarrassed.

Isabeau bit her lip slightly, she had gotten Steve into this; therefore, she felt obligated to get him out of it. "Steve, would you like to dance?"

Steve walked away with her. As soon as they were far enough gone from the group, he gave her a genuine smile. "Being rescued is more like it."

Steve held out his hands, and they danced for the rest of the song. She told Steve to go try out his charm and newly acquired looks. He gladly departed and left Beau to hunt down the snack table on her own. Hot apple cider and tiny jelly sandwiches were being served. She poured herself some cider and drank it with her eyes closed, blocking out the rest of the world to engulf herself in the flavour.

An arm was wrapped around her waist.

Beau opened her eyes and saw a stranger. She pushed the arm away and went to back up, only there were a few other strangers behind her as well. She turned back to the one who had put their arm around her waist. "Can I help you?"

"So, we've heard you live at the Tunstall House," he said.

"What about it?"

"What do you do for them?"

"None of that is your concern!" She walked a few steps, but was blocked off by the guys. "BACK OFF!" she yelled. Within, she was panicking. She didn't bring her knife because she thought it wouldn't be needed at a party. But they were closing in and she felt her disguise breaking. Her breathing was deep and quick. Where were the guys? They must have been off with some ladies because she couldn't see any of them. She backed up to the table as she saw how close they were. "Leave me alone!"

"You heard the lady, get lost."

Isabeau's view danced behind the men to see Chavez and Charley standing there. She saw the group look at each other, and they walked off. Two men in the back glared at her and she recognized them. The two had been the ones she sliced a few days prior. She put her hand to her forehead, what had she done?

"Hey, you okay, Beau?" Charley asked.

Beau looked up, "Oh…yes?"

Charley looked at Chavez, who nodded. Charley walked away, leaving Chavez with her.


	9. You Are the One

Author's Notes.

Seeing as Umi/Tiffany/ Taenzcher updated, I felt as though I should too.

So I took a stats class and ended up dropping it...lost $400 I did. Statistics is the WORST CLASS EVER. But now I have time to write again. And Spice Girls getting back together! Squee! But getting back on subject, I'm sorry it hasn't been since March, and July 2006 was pervious to that... Ahh I know I know, I'm a horrible person. It's just...I'm working on 12 other writings at the moment – quite busy I am. ...I've also gone British. I spent July 4th reading HP5, listening to Spice Girls, and watching "Dear Frankie". :)

I leave for Idaho 25/26/27 (yeah I probably SHOULD know the dates but I don't right off hand) and come back mid August. I bought some Energizer e2 rechargable 2500 mAh batteries (specially made for high-drain technology) and the charger that goes with them so I will be limitless in my picture abilites! Muahaha!

Disclaimer : The usual. I don't own any of this except for my character Isabeau...and her horse Jax.  
So after going to numerous songs, I finally picked one! The song featured in this chapter is from my native peoples of Ireland! This is the Enya / Feet of Flames version (which is a BEAUTIFUL rendition). So, I don't own.

**09. You Are the One**

"You noticed it was the men who you attacked the earlier?"

Isabeau looked up, surprised. She thought he had taken off with Charley. "I saw them. God Chavez, why do I keep screwing up everything?"

Chavez ignored her question and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"No…I'm such an idiot, Chavez!" She made a fist, "I didn't think to bring my knife! After all these years…I'm so stupid!"

"You are not an idiot or stupid. Women shouldn't have to carry around a weapon at a party anyway. And neither should any man for that matter." Chavez still saw a frown on her face and smiled. "Stick with me, Beau, I'll keep you safe." Chavez pulled her away from the food and danced with her most of the evening. He never broke his word; he never let her out of his sight.

They talked about small things, but she was getting to know Chavez better. The party ended and Steve and Billy were as drunk as could be. They sat in the wagon with Dick; for fear that they would fall off their horses. They sang loud and out of tune.

"No! No more singing from either of you! My ears can't take anymore!" Dick yelled. "Beau, take their place!"

"Me?" Isabeau adjusted her dress. Riding normal in a dress was rather difficult.

"Yes, you! Do it now!"

"But…I don't know…"

"Do it do it!" Billy laughed.

She sighed and licked her lips; she really didn't want to do this.

_I dreamt I dwelt in marble halls  
__with vassals and serfs at my side,  
__and of all who assembled within those walls  
__that I was the hope and the pride.  
__I had riches all too great to count  
__and a high ancestral name.  
__But I also dreamt which pleased me most  
__that you loved me still the same,  
__that you loved me  
__you loved me still the same,  
__that you loved me  
__you loved me still the same._

_I dreamt that suitors sought my hand,  
__that knights upon bended knee  
__and with vows no maidens heart could withstand,  
__they pledged their faith to me.  
__And I dreamt that one of that noble host  
__came forth my hand to claim.  
__But I also dreamt which charmed me most  
__that you loved me still the same  
__that you loved me  
__you loved me still the same,  
__that you loved me  
__you loved me still the same._

By the time she had finished, they were very near the ranch and it was still dark out. Billy and Steve sat still, in silence. Isabeau shifted uncomfortably. The song wasn't depressing, so what could it be?

* * *

Isabeau tossed and turned in bed. They had not spoken a word to each other except "Goodnight." She had tried to say something to Chavez, but he was already gone. She sat up. How could such a beautiful song, which she learned from an Irish girl through her travels, quiet them so? She smiled sadly, "We live such mysterious days." Touches of the sunrise appeared in her room. She got up and dressed herself for the day. No sleep had welcomed her, so it would prove to be an interesting day. Yawning, she headed to the kitchen to start breakfast, but a movement in the sitting room caught her eye. "Chavez?" 

Chavez did not look at her, "I've been waiting for you, Isabeau." He paused and looked up at her now, "Come and sit. I have something to tell you."

She walked over and sat with him.

"I know what pain and hate you feel; I feel it too. My family lived on a reservation, called Red Sands Creek, and lived in what peace was possible. But the government put Murphy, the competitor of John Tunstall, in charge of bringing us food. But Murphy gave us fowl food. Milk was rancid, fruit and vegetables were on the verge of decomposition, and rotten meat crawling with maggots and more bugs then you would find under rocks in the depths of the land. My tribe complained to the government, showed them the evidence, but they did nothing. A few others and I broke out of the reservation when they did nothing, and went to find some people who would give us a better deal. The army got word of what our reservation did, calling it a deliberate uprising, and while we were gone…" Chavez swallowed, fighting back tears. "While my friends and I were trading... They were Murphy men and they shot at us. My friends…died, I was the only one left alive. I returned to see the results of a slaughtering brought upon my people. They mutilated my family and friends, everyone in the tribe. My mother had been slashed to death and my baby sisters…their heads had been smashed in by boot heals!" Chavez couldn't hold them back anymore and let them fall. He felt the arms of Isabeau cradle around him, comforting him, and he continued his story. "I went into Lincoln to take Murphy's head…but that's when I met John Tunstall. He taught me how to destroy Murphy without hurting anyone." He pulled away to look at her, but stayed in her arms. "But what I'm going to do, Isabeau, is make my people live again. I'll find another Navajo group when the time comes and bring my people back to life."

Chavez was so close to her; she felt her face flush pink. No doubt about it, she was attracted to him to begin with, but now that he had shared with her his past, something he would not do when they first met…she felt closer to him than ever.

Chavez rested his forehead on hers. It was good to find someone who knew what he was going through. "I know what it feels like. Every tear that you've cried, I've cried with you and so have others. You don't have to fight this battle alone, I'm with you."

Beau felt a few tears fall down her checks.

"Isabeau, I..."

Her eyes were closed as his forehead touched hers. She felt slightly intoxicated by his nearness. She felt his head become parallel to hers. His hands found their way to her checks, and he gently wiped the damp paths from a moment ago.

"Chavez..." she whispered.

"Well what do we have hear?" Billy laughed from the hallway.

Chavez pulled away, startled.

"What are you two up to?" Dick looked the two suspiciously.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't start breakfast." She gathered her skirts and walked to the kitchen.

"Chavez?" Dick crossed his arms.

"What!?" Chavez growled in the tone he had when he had been shot in the side.


	10. Mysterious Days

Well, Idaho and Washington was great! So much green! So LITTLE humidity! The average of 20 humidity a day…wow! I spent most of the time in Spokane and Coeur D'Alene, and some in Pullman, WA, Moscow, ID, and drove through Plumber, ID! Yes! Where some of "Smoke Signals" was filmed! AND I was on the bridge! THEE BRIDGE from "Smoke Signals"! I've also included some pictures of the fry bread I made with my mum on turkey break of 2006. I look kind of smug, just a bit, in the fry bread picture. I was really happy and all "**I** just made fry bread! You try it!" I also had no make-up on.

If you wish to leave a comment on my livejournal, please put in your username/pen name from there (so I know who you are). I'm usually Friends Only, so this post is a limited public post. If it's gone back to private and you wish to see it, just send me a message via and I will switch it to public again for you! "http:// mononoke-lynn . livejournal . com / 73200 . html" **DON'T forget to take out the spaces.** I tried posting it up as one link, but wouldn't take it.

Well, here's chapter 10. Only three more to go until the end of this part. As I've been saying, I've been working on the sequal, but it's already surpassed the length of this one. Ladida. Oh, and I found 'Blaze of Glory' on Facebook MusicPlayer. So if you have a facebook, get the musicplayer so you can listen to it too.

Disclaimer : The usual. I don't own any of this except for my character Isabeau...and her horse Jax.

**10. Mysterious Days**

Isabeau set the table and began serving up portions as the boys filtered in. Billy, Dick, and Steve arrived at the same time.

"So, Beau, what were you and Chavez talking about?" Billy asked.

"Nothing that concerns you, Billy." Isabeau snapped.

"Oooh! Billy's been burned by the girl!" Steve laughed.

Beau wanted the take the wooden spoon in her hand and smack Steve over the head with it. But, against her will, she pretended to not have heard any of Steve's words. _Bloody prick._

A hand touched her shoulder.

Isabeau spun around, spoon ready.

Chavez leaned in and whispered in her ear, "We'll finish later." He took a few steps back and sat at the table.

Beau blushed a rather deep crimson, but quickly regained her composure. What was happening to her? She was turning into an outlaw who acted like a puddle of goo. She had never had butterflies in her stomach before, least not to this extent. It was almost like the butterflies now had roller skates.

Charley and Doc were the last ones to walk into the kitchen. They looked quite gloomy. The other boys didn't seem to notice, but Beau could tell because of her motherly instincts. "What's wrong?"

Charley poked at his food, and Doc rubbed his temples. "We've been thinking, about our wives." Charley smiled sadly at the thought of his wife, Manuela, alone without him.

"Dick, we don't know how much longer we're going to be sticking around her. Yin needs me back home, and I miss her so much. I've made enough money to catch a train back to New York. I'm going to Santa Fe soon to catch it." Doc looked up at the guys, awaiting their reactions.

"Well, Doc, I'm not surprised. I was wondering when this day would come. Charley, you too. I just need some time to find some replacements for you two, and then you can be on your way." Dick finished his plate rather quickly and stood. "Well, we better get to work. Come on, eat up!"

Doc and Charley? Leaving? Her spirits dampened, she picked up Dick's empty plate. Within a few more second, more plates appeared, and she started dishes. She thought some soap must have gotten into her eyes because she began crying. She was an emotional wreck.

She grabbed a basket after dishes were done and she went to the cellar. She founds some potatoes and other vegetables, and some corn starch. She walked out and looked to the sky. The morning sun and blue sky had faded away and was replaced with overcast.

But horse's hooves thundered in the distance. Isabeau immediately looked down the road. A group of men were coming down the rode, perhaps pushing their horses to the limit. She turned and headed for the barnyard. "Dick!"

Dick came out of the barn and wiped his brow as he walked to her. "What's the matter, Beau?"

"I just saw some horse men riding up to the house."

"Well, that's not surprising, is it?" Dick snapped and went over to meet his guests.

Isabeau squinted, and gasped when she saw that they were the eight men who assaulted her last night, and two of them were the ones she had slashed in the arms. She looked away, careful not make eye contact.

"How can I help you?" Dick asked.

"We want the girl!" The leader pointed to Beau. "We know you're Indian Isabeau, and that you're wanted in over 3 states!"

Beau began backing away, panic gripping her. She wasn't ready to run. She was enjoying life here, with the boys. _I don't wanna run again!_ Two hands touched her shoulders from behind, and she looked up. Chavez looked at her with reassurance. She saw the other boys with some sort of could-be weapon, from pitch forks to guns.

"No, you must be mistaken. This is my cousin Anne." Dick turned around to face her and winked. He turned back, "She's visiting from Santa Fe while her parents are vacationing in Denver, Colorado. She's no outlaw."

The leader pulled out a poster and unrolled it. "I find that very unlikely, see as this drawing is exactly her! It's her! And if you don't turn her over, I'll get high authority!"

With weapons were pointed in the leaders face, Billy gripped his gun at the man's face, "I think it's time you left. She's no outlaw, she's a lady."

The leader stepped back cautiously and signaled to his friends to go. "We'll be back, and with more proof it's her! Let's go!" The men reared their horses and ran away.

* * *

Isabeau continued her chores as if the meeting never happened. But inside, she knew she'd have to leave soon. She put her apron away and walked out the backdoor, gun in hand. She looked in the barn and saw Billy gathering hay. "Billy?" 

Billy spun around, "What can I do for you, Beau?"

His little smirk reflected dirty thoughts, at which Isabeau's temper twitched. "It's not that, Billy, it's the proposition you gave me quite a while back."

* * *

'Bang!' 

"Nah! Not at me! Shoot at the target for chrissake!"

"I'm trying!"

'Bang!'

"You're failing!"

"Shut up!" Beau aimed at the target – a fence post. "I told you I can't shoot! All I'm trying to do is improve my aim."

"It's not that hard! Look at this post," Billy pointed to it with both hands, "It's only five inches wide!"

"Yeah, but people are wider!"

"Are you saying everyone's fat?"

"Billy, shut up or I'll shoot YOU!"

"You couldn't shoot me if you tried!"

Beau smirked and aimed.

'Bang!'

"OWWWWWCH! YOU BLOODY SHOT ME!"

Doc's head popped out first, followed by Chavez's from behind the barn and saw Beau aiming a gun at Billy. They both could not help but laugh; his own ego had finally caught up with him.


	11. Listen to the Rain

Well, long time no see. Reason why? School is killing me, specifically my Human Biology 156 class. I did horribly on my midterm. Unfortunately it was the same week as the Shiny Toy Guns concert, so I missed a full day for studying. But that concert went towards my Music Appreciation class… Oy…so many complications this semester.

Yeah for Halloween! Lots of scary movies to fuel my imagination. Seriousness. It seems that fall and winter are my months were I'm the creative.

Well, here we are. Chapter 11. We are coming to the end of this part. I'm having a little writers block with the second part, but hopefully I'll get over that soon.

Well, I need to go. I have a speech outline due in less that 20 hours, and it's over the Sand Creek Massacre and Wounded Knee (Marius and Bloody Island too if I have enough time).

BEWARE: LOTS OF FLUFF. There, you have been warned. But it's already been labeled as a romance, but I thought I'd warn you none the less.

**11. Listen to the Rain**

Isabeau looked up from her mending. She had bound Billy's wound with Doc's help, but Billy kept growling at her. She felt bad for him, but couldn't help but laugh. _That'll teach him to mock me again_, she thought with a smirk. He would keep rubbing at it and moving his arm, which was driving her insane because he would grunt and moan still. Dinner had been filled with much excitement as Billy complained about it. Dick had not been pleased by it, but pulled her aside after dinner and told her it was about time someone in the house shot him. He winked at her and left her to do the dishes. After he left, she realized she wanted some help in the kitchen, so she asked the boys in the sitting room.

"Oh, I'd help, but you see, my arms been injured!" Billy sneered.

"Quiet Billy, I'll help." Dick got up and helped her out in washing the dishes and putting them away, and putting any left over food in the cabinet.

Now she was mending holes and tares that appeared in the clothes from just a few days. "Any more shirts or pants that need sowing? Anything at all?"

"One moment," Billy got up and left the room. A few minuets later he returned with a ton of clothes being carried by his good arm. Dropping the pile at her feet and on her lap, "There's some in there somewhere."

"Billy, I just mended these the other day."

"Then do it again."

The tension in the room rose high enough to be cut by a knife, and a knife was what rested in Chavez's hands, very dangerous from sharpening it.

"Billy, I'm sorry about your arm. But I warned you I'd shoot you if you didn't quit mocking me, but you didn't heed my warning! So don't you go and blame the whole ordeal on me, when YOU'RE the one responsible." Isabeau tossed the clothes to the floor and disappeared off to her room. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it; this was NOT the way she to remember her last days with them. She walked over to her bed and landed with a 'flump'. Face in the pillow, a few tears came out of her eyes. She laid in a fetal position and played with a lock of her hair. She didn't know what time it was, but she heard, one by one, the boys go to bed. She drifted in and out of sleep, never really falling asleep.

She heard the door to her room creak open, and Isabeau lay deathly still.

"Isabeau? Are you awake?" a voice whispered.

She rolled over and saw Chavez standing in the door way. "Amazing that no matter how tired one can be..."

Chavez closed the door, "I couldn't either." He walked over to her, "You're hiding something."

Beau smilled, "I never met anyone with senses like yours.

"I'm good with secrets, no one can ever detect them; but you always know. You knew when I was a girl, and not a boy. You know I have many of my own demons to fight, that I'm not fully one thing or another."

He knelt beside her and he nodded slowly.

She made eye contact with Chavez, "Chavez...I...I can't stay here anymore."

Chavez furled his eyebrows, "Why not?"

"Chavez, please… You saw what happened today." Beau rubbed her temples. "Please, Chavez, don't make this any harder than it already is. Believe me, I don't want to leave! I want to stay here. I want to force Dirty Steve to bathe; I want to shoot Billy in the arm; I want to stay with you and the guys. But I can't. You KNOW what it's like to be an outlaw – to be hunted, to have to be on your guard all the time. I can't place any of you in anymore danger. If anything happens to you or the guys because of me, I'll honestly loose my mind... I can't put you back in the position of breaking the law. I won't if I can help it. I don't want to put you in any more danger…" Her eyes were closed tightly because of her concentration.

He sat on the bed next to her and put his arms around her. "Then...if you must leave...stay with me tonight."

Beau returned his gesture; she sank her arms around him, "Just hold me...please. I don't want to loose my way anymore." As long as she could remember, she held onto him as he held her. And before long, they fell asleep.

* * *

Some sort of light blinded her closed eyes and forced her awake. A crack of thunder made her jump. But an arm held her firmly down. Isabeau turned her head, "Chavez?"

Chavez smiled. "I didn't the heart to wake you."

She smiled back. "Thank you." A slight sound of rain touched the roof and windows, and she could hear it smack on the dry dirt. "Rain!" She sat up slowly and looked out the window. She unlatched the window and opened it. The smell flooded her senses and reminded her of home.

She suddenly realized it was light out and that the guys were coming out from the barn to feel the rain on their skin. "Dear lord...what time is it!? I never made breakfast! Stupid rooster!"

Chavez laughed. "It's okay. There should have been enough left-overs from last night to serve as breakfast. Besides, we've made food before. It's alright, calm yourself."

Isabeau took a few deep breaths and then grinned. "Let's go play!"

"Play?"

"Yes! We'll play!" She took his hands and pulled him up from the bed. She led him through the house and into the outside. She stepped off the covered porch and let the rain drops fall over her. She stuck out her tongue as though the drops were snowflakes. _Oh how I miss home_, she thought sadly. The rain soaked into her bones and she smiled up at the dark sky. She turned back to the porch, to see Chavez looking at the sky. "Aren't you coming?"

Chavez smirked and walked out slowly, savoring each step. It had been a while since the last rain. He saw Isabeau smile and stretch her arms out the sky, giggling. Movement from the barn made him look. He saw some of the boys come out and walk in the rain. He sighed and smiled when he saw Dirty Steve look at the sky. Steve probably thought of rain as another form of a forced bath.

Beau saw Billy bounding up to her, which surprised her after what she did to him yesterday. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Billy laughed and smiled. He grabbed her hand suddenly and pulled her more out in the open. He took both her hands and they began spinning. Both of them were still young, and felt that childhood had depraved them of moments like these.

Isabeau laughed hard when she went tumbling to the ground. The lower half of her dress was caked in newly made mud, but she could care less. The rain would wash it all away anyways. She saw Billy go running in the rain, shouting like a little kid. Maybe that was part of the reason for his name of Billy the Kid – he was still a child at heart. Beau smiled sadly. The thoughts of having to leave all of this made her frown. Blinded by the rain and the tears forming, she felt two strong hands pull her up. When he released her hands, she wiped the tears out of her wet face, but nothing could hide the redness in the white of her eyes.

"Isabeau," Chavez's voice whispered with concern.

She looked up. "I don't wanna go...I don't want to leave."

"Hey..." He tipped her chin up, "You don't have to leave. You can stay as long as you want. If they come, I'll protect you, Isabeau. I've told you that you're not alone, and I don't want you to leave me alone either."

Beau gulped. His dark eyes were burning into hers and she felt her muscles failing. And her heart stopped as he leaned in.

He gave her the most passionate, innocent, and sweetest kiss Beau never could have imagined. His hands found their way to the back of her head, and she managed to grasp his shirt lightly. When he pulled away...Beau couldn't breathe.


	12. Setting of the Sun

**Disclaimer**: The usual. I don't own any of this except for my character Isabeau...and her horse Jax.

Well...been a few months, yes? I ended my last semester with a nice ending with a wonderful B to end my human biology class and A's in pretty much everything else.  
But this new semester I started the M.I.S. program, and my Computer Programming Logic with C Language is officially the worse class ever. Not only am I the ONLY girl, but I'm the only one with no previous software writing experience. Apparently HTML coding is not an official computer language, but it's the only one I know. Bahhh! I don't know what I'm going to do (except bow out of the M.I.S. program).

Anywho, I'm sorry I've been dragging this story out so long, but… For this chapter, there's not as much fluff as the chapter 11.  
I'm two-thirds done with the sequel. Stay tuned to the end of this chapter. That's right! SNIPPETS!!

To everyone who has been on the ride since the beginning, and those who have recently joined, I say Thank You! Hugs for everyone! We have one more chapter to go.  
Beth (a.k.a. EmiliosLoofah)! Where are you? Young Guns fans miss you.  
And to Umi (a.k.a. Taenzcher), babykins, my best friend, where would I have been in life without you!?

**12. Setting of the Sun**

Chavez's forehead touched hers. "Isabeau, I want to protect you."

Isabeau's light grip on him turned into her throwing her arms around his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her. "So you'll stay?"

"Yes, but if it becomes dangerous for you or any of them, I must leave."

"But Isabeau, I told you, I'll protect you."

"Then let me protect you this way. I don't want to see you become endangered because of me."

"If that's what will make you stay, then I accept those terms." Chavez pulled back. "Come on. The storms starting to break and you don't want a cold."

"FREEDOM!!" Billy was running around. He was fully covered with mud and Beau laughed.

"Billy, you're washing those clothes yourself!" She shook her head at his silliness.

The house was warm with its dry rooms. Beau and Chavez went their separate ways to change. She stripped off everything and started out fresh. She had only a thin dress left because she had not washed any of the others yet; she had been so busy making sure the guys' clothes were in good shape. She put on an older petticoat and walked out of the room in bare feet. She noticed that this dress was rather short on her...which rarely happened. She saw Chavez had not come back yet so she looked out the window and watched Billy scrubbing on his shirt to her most of the mud off. The rain had died and the sun came out. But she heard thunder, but this was continuous thunder. She walked out onto the front porch and looked around.

She froze, complete freaking. She ran back inside and pounded on the door to the room Chavez was in. "CHAVEZ! Hurry! PLEASE!"

Chavez had not shirt on when he threw the door open, but Beau was in such a panic that that didn't even register. "WHAT IS IT?" Chavez held her still.

"It's THEM! THEY'RE HERE! They've found me...! I've got to hide – where can I hide!?"

"Them...?" Chavez went to the front door quickly to see a rather large group of soldiers trotting up the drive. He slammed the door, leaning against it. "DAMN IT." He ran into the sitting room and tossed back a carpet.

Beau saw two small holes in the floorboards. What was he doing?

He put his fingers in the holes, and a jagged part of the floor came up. He lifted it and pushed it aside. "In here, quick!" He grabbed a blanket from the sofa she had once curled up in and gave it to her. "It's only 4 feet high, but you'll be safe." He helped her in, "Unfortunately, they can still hear whatever you do. So you must be as silent as the dead!"

Beau nodded and curled up in the blanket. She watched as Chavez placed the cover back over her wooden gave and cover it back up with carpet.

* * *

Doc and Dick walked out of the barn and knew what they had to do. "What can we help you with?" 

"We have a warrant for the arrest of the outlaw Indian Isabeau. These gentlemen here," the captain motioned to the group that had come by yesterday, "Have said this is where she is. They said they saw her. If this is true, you men will also be under arrest of harboring an outlaw and will be shot on site."

"We are harboring NO outlaw. Those men there mistook my cousin Anne for her." Dick struggled to remember all what he said yesterday.

"Why would your cousin be staying here with a bunch of men?" the captain asked.

"She was visiting from Santa Fe, and went back home early this morning. She was in complete outraged that those men would dare, as she said, 'Mistake a young lady for a disgusting outlaw'."

Doc saw Chavez wink and nod at him as he left the house. "Go ahead, search the house and barn. There's no outlaw here, gentlemen. His cousin did, I believe, leave a few belongings here. We're sending them back to her as soon as possible." Doc prayed he covered the rest of Dick's story correctly.

"As I said before, why would your cousin be staying here with a bunch of men!?" the captain asked. "Answer me! No respectable young lady would stay with a bunch of men!"

"I'm the closest thing she has to family, sir. Her parents are off on vacation, so she had to come here. She said she'd stay with some family friends in Santa Fe." The story sounded convincing enough to Dick.

"Search the barn, house, and grounds." the captain ordered.

Chavez walked across the grounds at a normal pace to the barn. He arrived before the soldiers did, and informed Billy, Charley, and Steve was what going on.

* * *

Isabeau gripped the blanket around her tighter. She heard the door thrown open and thick, heavy boots strut across the floor. "Search the rooms and attic. Leave no spot untouched. Search this place from top to bottom. I'll search this room. Now go." Many pairs of shoes rushed off into the house. She shut her eyes and pinched her lips together. She had not been this close to them I a long time, and when she was, she normally she had some way out. But here, under the floor, she was trapped like a mouse. And he, the man up there, the forever prowling cat. Try to think of something calming, she thought as she felt her breaths grow heavier. And then she remembered Chavez. His arms were strong and protecting, his embrace was warm, and his lips... Isabeau felt heat arise from her cheeks and she smiled.

* * *

It was as though they knew how to act, like they had rehearsed it. Chavez had put her in the safety of under the floor, and while the others took breaks, Chavez kept on working, never stopping. He wanted to remain as composed as possible. His heart was leaping. What if she sneezed or something along those lines? He felt himself on the edge of sanity at the moment. 

He suddenly remembered her state of terror when she saw the coming. _"CHAVEZ! PLEASE! IT'S THEM! THEY'VE FOUND ME!"_ She had been so frightened; he knew she had not the heart of an outlaw. He had seen outlaw kind of woman, and she was quite far from it. She was only an outlaw because of her beliefs that his people and other tribes should be free from white offenders.

* * *

Light entered into her dark domain as she saw him throw back the carpet. She choked a gasp as light lit up her and the blanket. She felt panic take over as he stomped around on the floor, heart the sounds of hallow. 

"What are you doing to the floor?"

The captain looked up to see the man that walked out of the house earlier. "Why is it hallow here?"

Chavez flinched within. The captain was standing on top of the boards about Isabeau. "We had a problem with prairie dogs, and we still do." He didn't mean for it to come out so arrogant and dripping with irritation, but it did.

"You're rather proud for an Indian, aren't you? Especially for working for a white man."

Chavez said nothing but kept staring at him. After a while, "Are you going to put the carpet back?"

The captain threw the carpet at Chavez and stormed out of the house.

Chavez ringed the carpet in his hands and proceeded to cover the floor the way it had been.

Isabeau saw Chavez cover the floor back up, but dared not say anything. If he would not speak to her, then she knew she wasn't out of danger yet.

* * *

**

* * *

SNIPPET**

_The person dismounted next to her and gave her a flashing grin, "Where the hell have you been!?" She looked him over, "And WHY are you covered in soot?"_

_"I just so happened to fall into a trap like you predicted. Except they didn't count on me shimmying up the fireplace."_

_"And you broke it."_

_Billy twirled around before her, "Best damn disguise ever."_

_She searched her mind for a reply. "Wait a minute! You said once that dressing as a woman would be the best one ever. So which shall it be? Soot or women's clothing?"_

_Billy giggled a little at the memory. "How did you find out about that?"_

"_Doc told me later on."_

"_Well… Depends on the situation." And Billy left it at that._

_Beau threw her hands in the air and looked at the sky, "WHY do I trust you with my life!? What on earth could have possessed me to follow you this long!?"_

_Billy turned and smiled at her, "Because you wuv me!" He walked into Beavers while she stared at him, but she followed him in._


	13. Eternity and a Day

**Disclaimer**: The usual. I don't own any of this except for my character Isabeau...and her horse Jax.

So guys, school was one major pain the rumpus last semester. I did find someone to help me with the Computer programming logic class – finished with a C! Yea!! And Microeconomics…haahaa…I got a D-. Yep. I just don't do well with the fundamentals of Capitalism. I've known that for years but I decided to give it a try anyway. Oh well. Probably one more year at DMACC (with an AA) and transfer (hopefully) to Grand View which is a well known university for its Nursing and Journalism programs. That's right! I'm hoping to get a degree in journalism even if I don't become the next Bridget Jones: serious journalist. Tee-hee.

And it comes to a close. Yes my friends, this is the end. But you all know that I'm working on the sequel. Sorry it took so long to pump this out, and the sequel is rather difficult. But I WILL finish it for you and myself! You can check out my other doins' on my profile.

I would love to say a big, BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has added me to their Favourite Author's list, the Author Alert's list, Favourite Stories's list, Story Alert's list, or leaving me a comment/review! I luv you all! Just know that people appreciate my work sends me warm fuzzies, and thus pixie sticks for everyone!

Beware the fluffies in this one…FLUFFIES! But it is the last chapter after all, so…

**13. Eternity and a Day**

Isabeau completely lost track of time. The air was getting rather thin, and she felt and tasted the particles of dirt in the air. She pulled the blanket over her head and choked on a cough. Her damp hair was wet with dirt, and her stomach gave off a mighty growl. She was so hungry. She had had no breakfast, and probably missed lunch now as well. Where were they? What time was it? What was going on?

* * *

The captain mounted his horse. After hours of searching, he finally called it quits. In a few days he would send one of his men back in disguise, and he would find her and report back. These men were an odd bunch themselves, and they had an Indian with them. The captain knew she had to be here. "Well, we've searched and found nothing. Good day then." He reared his horse and started back.

The group of the six men watched the small regiment of soldiers trot away.

"They'll be back," Billy commented before he walked back to the barn.

Billy's words echoed in Chavez's head. They would be back and he knew it. Chavez made a fist. He hated this world, and eagerly awaited the day when people would be treated equally. He turned back and trudged to the house. He had to let her go. For her own safety, he had to let her go. The door to the house seemed heavier than usual and he pulled back the carpet. He bent down and lifted the boards. "Isabeau?"

The blanket shifted and dust and dirt went flying. She stood up quickly and coughed in the fresh air.

Chavez helped her out of the hole. "You were right, Isabeau."

When her coughing subsided, she looked confused, "What?"

"You were right. I hate saying this, but you can't stay here. You'll be in danger every minuet. I shouldn't have talked you out of it. Isabeau, forgive me."

Isabeau nodded and smiled sadly, "There's nothing to forgive, Chavez. You thought it was best for me here, but obviously, it's not. Not only do I put myself in danger, but you and the rest of the boys." She looked at her hands, covered with dirt. "I'll leave tomorrow."

* * *

Their last dinner together was now. Isabeau took extra time to prepare the foods. She made new bread, cooked eggs from the chickens, and much more. The boys filed in slowly and sat silently. Chavez must have broken the news to them. She served them up and served herself. All the men helped Isabeau with the dishes, in which she was grateful.

She found a way to amuse herself by finishing up chores she knew the boys wouldn't do much of after she left. She didn't mind, after all, she doubted she may be able to do these things again. She doubted she'd ever be pardoned. She doubted she'd ever be able to have a family and settle down. No, she had foolishly chosen this life for herself; the business of revenge. She never regretted, not once, helping out the Indians. That was perhaps the only thing she ever looked forward to while she was on the run. But her thought darkened as the sun began to set. Would she ever see Chavez again?

Beau dropped the cloth in her hand and felt tears run down her checks. Oh god, she thought. But she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him and it pained her, but she had to spare him the words in order to keep them both sane. Maybe she would yell it to the dusty hills from afar, when she could barely see the ranch. Or maybe she would just whisper it to the hills and tell them to transfer the message in time.

"Beau, come on inside. We want you to be around us as long as possible." Doc took her gently by the arm and led her inside. "You are, after all, just like family; a sister we never had."

Beau beamed, but sadly, at the comment. Caressed yet bruised. "Thank you," oh lord how she was going to miss them. She sat in a chair Dick offered her and she wrung her dress in reflex of her nerves. She felt their eyes upon her and she could not speak if she tried.

Billy, as usual, was the first to speak. "Beau, I'm speaking for the boys I guess. We're going to miss you."

Isabeau finally looked up. "I'm going to miss you, all of you. I have felt like family, REAL family. You've treated me with respect, like a sister. I repaid you with chores and making meals. I hope that is sufficient; I tried my best."

"Beau, it's been more than enough." Charley smiled.

She smiled slightly and nodded her thanks.

* * *

She didn't close the curtains to the room. She let the full moon light pour into her room. Beau couldn't sleep even if she tried. She twirled her finger around her wavy hair. She shifted and laid on her side. That didn't work. She shifted and tossed for god only knows how long.

Finally, in a huff, she threw off her covers and put on her coat. The morning was just arriving and a cold mist created a prism-like effect on the ranch. She walked around and the light came up enough that when she looked back at the ranch. It was so peaceful. Her heart tore itself a little more. She was leaving in but a few hours. Her cheeks turned pink from the cold morning. She turned back from the ranch and walked a little farther until she stopped suddenly. A figure was walking towards her from the opposite direction of the ranch. But she didn't care if it was one the men again. She was broken from within so she stood her ground.

She stared at the figure for only a little bit before she realized it could not have been one of those men. This person's walk was too smooth, too graceful to be one of those fools. Slowly, the figure's silhouette came into focus. It was Chavez. He strode slowly, enticingly to her. His shirt was slightly open. She felt like a woman in one of those stories who meet up with their lover at the end of the book after years of waiting.

His face came into focus a few feet from her and she smiled at him. "Good-"

Chavez grabbed her and kissed her hard without warning.

"-Morning," she finished but in a daze when he pulled back.

"I am sorry, Isabeau. I fell asleep and didn't come to you during the night."

Beau was confused for a second, but then looked away and blushed under her cold cheeks. "I could not sleep."

Chavez smiled, "You never seem to be able to sleep. I woke an hour ago, but I thought you'd be sleeping. I came up here for a walk. That's when I saw you in the distance." His smiled faded as he saw hers disappearing. "Isabeau?"

"How are we going to meet up again in the future, Chavez? I'll be on the run. I want to see you again. No, I NEED to see you again." He smiled with his whole heart. She could see it in his eyes.

He took hold of her hand and kissed her palm. "We will, Isabeau, I promise."

Incandescently happy was the only way to describe the feelings of the moment; and yet there was a lingering of sorrow in the air.

* * *

Beau put the last of the saddle bags on Jax and turned. "I guess...this is goodbye?" She looked at Doc and she knew she would never see him again; he was going back to New York to be with his wife, Yen. She traveled to Charley and knew he was going back to Mexico to be with Manuela. She doubted she'd ever see him again as well. "What are you going to do Steve?"

Steve scratched his elbow. "I'm going to stay here; work on the ranch as always."

Beau nodded. She knew Dick was going to run this place now. She looked about and saw two people missing. "Where's Billy?"

Doc, Charley, Steve, and Dick looked around. "I'm not sure," Dick said with puzzlement.

"Do you honestly think I'd let you leave without saying goodbye? Or travel without a companion?"

Beau turned and saw Billy on a horse. Saddled, and ready to hit the country. "Billy, no. You've been an outlaw once; you already know what hell it's like. Don't do this."

"This life is too boring. I'll go crazy soon if I keep this up. Beside, the government is pissing me off lately. It's time to fight back."

Beau couldn't stop him; she knew she couldn't even if she tried, "Alright." Once again, she looked around and found no Chavez. She understood. It was too painful. After all, they had a more intimate goodbye that morning. They had held each other and watched the sun come up together. She gave hugs to each of them, including the once-again-dirty Steve. She grabbed the reins and mounted Jax. "I'm going to miss each of you terribly. Thank you for all you've done for me. Getting almost shot in the leg was the best thing that has ever happened to me." Light left her as she maneuvered Jax away from the ranch. The light would stay there until her heart mended. Billy trailed behind her and she turned to him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive, Beau. Do you have a plan of destination?" Billy fixed his hat so the sun wouldn't be in his eyes.

"Nope. The only plan I ever had was to reach New Mexico territory really. Now it's nothing."

"Good, just the way I like it."

Isabeau smiled, but it faded when she looked at the ranch one last time. She saw someone on a horse ridding out to them. She looked over at Billy, "You must have forgotten something."

"Did not!" Billy scowled.

Beau squinted against the sun. But the hair gave it away. "Chavez!" She jumped off her horse.

"Did someone forget to say goodbye?" Billy laughed.

Chavez jumped off his as well and embraced her. "I couldn't say goodbye, but I knew I had to."

"I'm so glad you did." She whispered.

Billy took his horse a little farther to give them some space. He knew what was going on.

Chavez pulled back first and took her face in his hands, "You realize this is not a permanent goodbye?"

Beau nodded. "I guess we'll have to leave that up to fate."

Chavez shook his head, "No, we can't leave everything up to fortune's wheel."

"Something will happen. I know something will happen; it will probably be from me."

Chavez half smiled, "Maybe, maybe not."

There was a rather awkward moment of silence that Isabeau did not like. It was rather foreboding and made her feel like seeing him again was impossible. In those moments she battled with herself; should she tell him or not. Maybe she should let it be. Yes, she said to herself. She tossed back her hat and kissed him passionately but quickly. She had to make a quick goodbye or she'd never leave. She pulled away and dashed for Jax. She jumped on and pushed Jax into a full run, with Billy next to her.

"Take care of her Billy," Chavez whispered, "Until I find her again."

**SETTING OF THE SUN**

She sits beside her,  
Stares out across the waves as she's digging in the sand  
And looks around her,  
And knows the crazy world would never understand.  
And she says  
"Please would you find me, I've lost my way, please would you save me now"

He wakes to find that he's out of love again and its time for him to run,  
And back inside her, he feels his innocence slowly setting with the sun  
And he says  
"Please would you save me, I'll lose my way, please would you help me to escape"

And their answers lie in a setting sun,  
And the reasons why will remain unknown,  
'cause we live our lives 'till we come undone  
We just have to believe,  
We just have to believe,  
We just have to believe.

If you wish to hear this song, "Setting of the Sun", I can send you a sample. Ben Jelen is amazing. Just send me a message providing your email because this website's messaging system doesn't allow me to send files.

Here are the titles of the chapters with some information. The titles grabbed me for these chapters.

01. The OutLaw Star – song from the anime 'The Outlaw Star'.  
02. Spirit in the New World – song from Lord of the Dance.  
03. Criminal – song by Ben Jelen.  
04. Stranger in Paradise – song covered by Sarah Brightman.  
05. Sleep Tight – song by Sarah Brightman.  
06. Wild Child – song by Enya.  
07. Something to Believe In – song by Sarah Brightman.  
08. Lightning Crashes – song by Live.  
09. You Are the One – song by Shiny Toy Guns.  
10. Mysterious Days – song by Sarah Brightman.  
11. Listen to the Rain – song by Evanescence.  
12. Setting of the Sun – song by Ben Jelen.  
13. Eternity and a Day – song by Paul Haslinger from the Underworld score soundtrack.

So be on the look out of the sequel. Until then my darlings!


End file.
